Espurr In Boots!
(Nodoka): The egg hatched at last! (Some of the girls go kawaii at the baby shiny ralts, Ralts is startled and uses Attract, Gallade blocks Nodoka, but the Attract hits Ayaka by accident, infatuating her, it also hits Negi and Gallade but the Attract fails to work on them) (Zazie): You've got male, Ralts! (Ralts, telepathy): 40 points! (Zazie): And it talks too! (Nodoka): Looks that way! (Gallade): Excuse me, If I may, I found these Mega Rings! (Konoka): Mega...Rings? (Setsuna, flails): THIS IS NOT A MARRIAGE, YOU KNOW! (Nodoka): What Gallade means is "These Mega Ring allows certain Pokemon have the ability to Mega Evolve!" (Konoka): Mega Evolve? (Pikachu): "No clue what that is" (Nodoka): There's a special feature for Pokemon known as Mega Evolution, i think Cedric Juniper might know about it. (Haruna): Then what are we waiting for? Let's find Cedric Juniper! (?): Esp...purr? (Ayaka): What was that? (there is a rustle in the bushes) (All the girls are worried) (then out of the bushes is an Espurr) (Haruna): What is it? (Makie): A Pokemon? (Gardevoir): Yes Makie. It is a Pokemon! (Makie): What is it? (Nodoka): That's an Espurr! (Sayo): Espurr? Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out. (Ayaka): But it looks injured. (suddenly a net grabs Espurr) (Nodoka): ESPURR! (Jessie): Sorry, but this Espurr now belongs to Team Rocket (Wobbuffet, pops out): WOBBUFFET! (Makie): Aipoim, lets take 'em down! (Aipom): "Ready when you are" (Aipom makes a leap and hits Team Rocket with a pink glow of its tail, hitting twice at a time) (Nodoka): Whoa, that was Double Hit! (Aipom, leaps in a summersault): Aipo! (Aipom starts to glow light blue in a bright shine) (Sayo): Look at that! (Kazumi): Aipom's starting to evolve! (Aipom starts to change, its tail splits into two tails, and grow taller and bigger, the glow fades and reveals Ambipom.) (Ambipom): AMBI! (Makie, smiles): It evolved! (Jessie, James and Meowth are horrified that Aipom has evolved into Ambipom) (Makie): Use Shadow Claw! (Ambipom cuts the net using Shadow Claw, as Gardevoir frees Espurr using Psychic) (Nodoka): Let's get our Pokemon to combine their attacks! (All of Mahora Characters): YEAH! (Sayo): Mismagius, use Shadow Ball! (Yuna): Leavanny, attack them with Razor Leaf. (Kazumi): Hit it with Hyper Voice, Chatot! (Yue): Grotle, use Energy Ball! (Ako): Torchic, hit them with Fire Spin (Akira): Finneon, Water Pulse, please? (Kakizaki): Togetic, use Fairy Wind! (Asuna): Pignite, use Flamethrower (Misora): Medicham, go with Focus Blast! (Chachamaru): Delcatty, use Blizzard! (Madoka): Minun, Thunderbolt! (Fei Ku): Sawk, Close Combat! (Konoka): Use Electro Ball, Pikachu, and Unfezant use Sky Attack! (Haruna): Prinplup, use BubbleBeam! (Setsuna): Bisharp, use Night Slash! (Makie): Ambipom, use Double Hit! (Sakurako): Plusle, go for Thunder! (Mana): Marowak, use Bonemarang! (Lingshen): Throh, use Focus Blast! (Kaede): Weavile, Ice Beam! (Chizuru): Miltank, use Rollout! (Fuka&Fumika): Ninjasks, use the Double-Ninja Fury Cutter! (Satomi): Porygon, use Zap Cannon! (Chisame): Vulpix, give Team Rocket a dose of your Ember (Evangeline): Crobat, use Poison Fang to suck their blood over Team Rock- (Chamo): HEY VAMPIRE, YOU CAN'T SUCK THEIR BLOOD! (Chachamaru): Master, the ermine's right! (Evangeline): Calm down, ermine. I was telling Crobat to attack, not drain their blood. (Natsumi): Bidoof, Super Fang, now! (Ayaka): Use Petal Dance, Roserade! (Satsuki): Hit 'em with Sheer Cold, Vanillite! (Zazie): Mime Jr., Psychic! (Negi): Gallade, Use Giga Impact! (Nodoka): Gardevoir, use Moonblast at full power. (All the Pokemon attack at the same time, blasting Team Rocket to the sky) (Team Rocket): WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (Wobbuffet): Wobbuffet...! (Ping!) (They all cheer, in a celebration) (All): We did it! (Nodoka): Are you alright now, Espurr? (Espurr): "Yes, thank you for saving me from those awful crooks" (Nodoka, blushed): Oh, its nothing really! What will you do now, Espurr? (Espurr, blushing): "Well, I've pondered for a while now, and I want to explore more and get stronger, so um...can I...Can I join your team, Nodoka?" (Nodoka, gasps): For real!? (Espurr): "Yeah, can I come with you?" (Nodoka, on the verge of tears): Of course! (Espurr, on the verge of tears): Thanks Nodoka! I won't let you down (Both Espurr and Nodoka start to cry, they sob) (Everyone smiled softly, Konoka on the other hand was also crying, so was Sayo) (Konoka, crying): That is so beautiful...sob... (Sayo, on the verge of tears): And very touching...snivel... (Chachamaru): Master? Are you crying? (Eva has a small tear in her eye) (Evangeline): NO! I AM NOT! (Everyone sweatdrops, even Nodoka and Espurr) (Nodoka pulls a Pokeball, and taps Espurr, as Espurr goes in the ball, it wriggles a few times and it clicks with a ding with sparkles, it shrinks since she has 6 pokemon with her) (Negi): We should split into groups! (Nodoka): Yeah! (Negi): Sayo, Kazumi and the cheerleaders are Group 1! (Sayo): Got it! (Negi): Ako, Akira, Kasuga, Yuna, Mana and Zazie will be Group 2! (Yuna, nods): Heard ya, Professor Negi! (Negi): Fei Ku, Lingshen, Satomi, Satsuki, Evangeline and Chachamaru is Group 3 (Fei Ku): All ready here! (Negi): Fuka, Fumika, Kaede, Chisame, Chizuru, Natsumi, Ayaka and Makie is Group 4 (Ayaka): I'll do it in honor of you, Professor Negi (Negi): I'm in group 5 with Asuna, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Konoka and Setsuna. Are we all set? (Asuna): Yeah! Let's go guys! (They all split up) TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia Music used in the Espurr joining scene is: "At the End of the Day - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness" Major events *Makie's Aipom is revealed to know Double Hit. *Makie's Aipom evolves into Ambipom. *Nodoka catches an Espurr. *Kakizaki's Togetic is revealed to know Fairy Wind. *Kazumi's Chatot is revealed to know Hyper Voice *Satomi is revealed to have caught a Porygon. *Everyone goes in seperate groups, going seperate ways.